<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apathy and the Businessman by GirlNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204388">Apathy and the Businessman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNightmare/pseuds/GirlNightmare'>GirlNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Atheist Character, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Cats, Character Study, Dark Comedy, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nihilism, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Normal Life, Other, POV First Person, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Poor Life Choices, Protectiveness, Reader is a sassy idiot, Reality, References to Depression, Relationship Study, Sassy, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, You probably don't make the best decisions, philosophical talks sometimes, reader is A DUMBASS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlNightmare/pseuds/GirlNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An apathetic person and an indifferent businessman meet, spontaneous events happen from that moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character(s)/Reader, Reader/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. About «Apathy and the Businessman»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at what this adventure tries to show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings to all, firstly, I want to say that my writing level is not nearly as good as that of so many writers on this platform, since previously I only dedicated myself to writing Fanfics.</p><p>However, this personal novel, more than something to raise awareness is something therapeutic for me, it is the first novel purely of my own that I ever wrote, it contains an endless soup of my thoughts, feelings and my vision of the world.</p><p>Be free to comment or even enjoy this novel, obviously I am not a person capable of creating an exceptional novel, so you can only take this novel as a journey between two characters that are deep down parts of me and whom I guide in my own path to peace of mind.</p><p>I hope you are having a beautiful day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The characters may never be named, so you can see yourself or not in them :)<br/>Be free to comment or leave kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Universal Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone without filters who makes terrible decisions meets someone who was born to shine, it does not go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to the universal platform for disinterested adolescents, who in these frequent days began their first steps towards the ailment of growth, it is said, the blessed Wikipedia, gives universal facts as meaning as “A series of facts that were decisive and significant in human, technological, emotional, religious and political development. ”However, giving meaning to something that people today are not interested in would be a waste of time. Although knowing something is always fun and educational regardless of whether it is a requested topic or not. Wouldn't it be entertaining to know what are the 7 natural wonders that the world offers us?</p>
<p>Even said in such a way, I can really assume that few are interested, which is totally correct, for everyone there are colors to use in their paintings, but, for something there are universal facts, it is to remind us that not everything can be moldable, that certain things will always remain as they are, as the first of many universal facts.</p>
<p>We are all born and die alone, does that sound stupid? Maybe, but what is the world if not a place full of denials towards simple facts, the stupider it sounds, the more real it is likely to be, after all, we need to share our ephemeral existence with others to be able to omit this fact, like It is often said, the unaccompanied human does not survive or simply goes crazy, something that, if you look hard enough, is something proven, which is there in the depths of consciousness, which nobody hears.</p>
<p>What if someone accepted this?</p>
<p>An experience of misery, who is born knowing this, is nothing more than unhappy, memory is certainly a cruel gift, because no matter how much he wants to omit this fact, he cannot do it. Well they say that suicide is nothing more than an act of lucidity amid madness, perhaps after so much evolution, we could accept that it is true, that the most intelligent people are always the most unhappy. Another universal fact.</p>
<p>This is usually mostly depressing, but that is the point of the universe, remember that the simplest and smallest things are the ones that best prevail in the extensive scheme of things, you can think about it from another point of view.</p>
<p>You are perhaps a teacher and you have your good student, the one who one day without doubts or doubts, you beat, only once, of course, that one can only boo you and exclaim that you are unhappy, which you cannot deny, but even after that it leaves and never returns to you, you will be at peace with you, because you know well that, in the grand scheme of things, that blow today will mean something, but tomorrow it will no longer, because we all know that that blow will not it will be nothing with the blow that it will suffer another day perhaps, coming from the world itself, which, at the same time as beautiful, is nothing but vile.</p>
<p>Because this is the vision of the world, born from the filth of living itself, today we are born and it will be like belonging to a platform of endless games, tomorrow we will grow and it will be just a nefarious hell of games in a reluctance loop, because that's how the things and without knowing it, we will have already learned the second universal fact.</p>
<p>Nothing can surprise us, because we lost that gift when we stopped admiring the fluttering of a simple butterfly, which perhaps once was something wonderful to see, today it is not. Is everything clearer? Existence is nothing more than something based on mathematical formulas and facts, the rest are only collateral damage of a complex formula that was never finished.</p>
<p>When I think about it, I am just an ordinary person, surviving in the vast universe, nothing out of the ordinary from someone else's point of view, worldliness made person.</p>
<p>I might as well be emancipated, even if really coming of age is not a factor here, again, never mind, what is life like without a bit of a lie? Well I would like to lie and say that I belong to the noble blood or being merely imaginative, that I am courted by someone of importance in the vile world of acting while my noble parents, travel to who knows where and leave me in total solitude to do whatever you want the most with impunity. Which is false.</p>
<p>I am such an ordinary person, with a poorly paid job, like most people without economic relevance or popular relevance, people who are helpless and alone, who cannot deny or pretend otherwise, the miserable, in a visceral way.</p>
<p>What is a wretch?</p>
<p>Easily said, a blue drop in a blue sea, not some marine animal of the many that exist, just a simple drop of water and that's it. The ordinary in its maximum expression, with dark hair like perhaps 90% of the population, a regular figure like 90% of the population and with unprotected childhood like 15% of the population. Congratulations.</p>
<p>As it is well thought of the miserable, they obtain miserable privileges, it is certainly refreshing to be part of the number of people raised wrongly, before someone really realized that that mode was wrong and denied it, with the funny saying "Slap today, no delinquent tomorrow ”, a naughty secret whispered from parent to parent, because it is pleasant to abuse the weakest with unconscious excuses.</p>
<p>But if there is one thing the wretches are well known for, it is for ceasing to be blue blobs and turning into turtles, fragile on the inside and battleships on the outside. People who in the mornings in which others get excited, they only accept one more day of existence, between delicacies and greasy work scenes, creating junk for the charming public of the moment, the same public that loves the dough more than the cheese from a pizza, the most natural audience. The nobility in working time sounds like a dream, but a miserable is only noble in the art of deceiving the diner, a title carried with silence and pride, the heroes of good food in the society of the miserable and what are not so much.</p>
<p>It sounds something really more fantastic than it really is, but everything is again a personal utopia, since I am just an ordinary person with a depressing job in a greasy pizzeria in a worldly neighborhood, those places in which the Pope does not pass for fear of being attacked, nor through which happy people would pass, the society of the wretched.</p>
<p>Those same turtles that one raises and that sooner or later form unique shells for each species that is born under a different hatchery, with different shapes and colors, their fragility hidden in striking views, such as shells of bitterness, shells of anger and in equal cases like, apathy shells, pretty colors for pretty turtles.</p>
<p>I'm kidding, turtles are horrible.</p>
<p>But, far from the useless debate of whether or not turtles are horrible, the miserable ones happen to have armor if we, like a small turtle, are born and instead of reaching the shores of the beach, it is eaten by seagulls, it dies. And while we are not turtles, we might as well, could fervently envy those as children their guardian figures did fulfill that role, because after all, if not a child does not trust their birth protectors, what could they leave for others?</p>
<p>We wretches are nothing more than walking pessimism, with a filthy vision of life itself, people with reluctance to exist and existence itself, an unprecedented combination, but that's the way things are in the days of the wretched.</p>
<p>Here another universal fact, my existence is purely for the pleasure of a crafty and proud feline, an obese and squeaky creature that seems to orbit around the planet, oh how would I give everything for that evil hairball, with its dark color as a symbol of misfortune and his wicked brown eyes, creature of Tartarus.</p>
<p>Things always tend to go through something, aptly named destiny, sudden or spontaneous events that are only the wobbly path to something else, believe in it or not, is irrelevant, after all, whatever happens, is believed in it or no, as they happen in economic problems, nobody believes that happens, but it happens anyway.</p>
<p>And as the beginning of a good example of what a chain of spontaneous events truly is, I will tell a story.</p>
<p>Ordinary apathy and business indifference meet in a bar.</p>
<p>Apathy tells indifference.</p>
<p>"-I think you're pretty."</p>
<p>Indifference only gently raises one of her very pretty eyebrows and she doesn't bother to answer, but her graceful partner, whom we'll call, arrogantly, does answer.</p>
<p>How does it end?</p>
<p>Bad, for apathy, obviously. "</p>
<p>But instead of being in a bar, it is in the middle of the pavement and it is definitely not walking emotional concepts that suffer from it and to my misfortune, it is apathy, me and my great filter that does not work.</p>
<p>And on the other hand, a graceful being, who knows if at heart, but certainly if in appearance, as is this "business indifference" together with his equally graceful partner, who I am very sure does not really have a very pure heart. , I might as well feel like a mouse facing a hungry viper.</p>
<p>But we are not, we are simply real people, who, according to the parameters of society, should not even speak, because worldliness only nursing the novelty that these two are, because obviously, misery could not be in the same element than millionaires, because misery is average and even less.</p>
<p>It is a simple joke that is not funny and that nobody laughs more than the comedian himself.</p>
<p>A hint, I am that comedian, because I could well laugh or if I had something I could feel, cry from the pain that I caused and my great stupidity. Misinterpreted or not, I only made an unsolicited comment, flattering someone you can see on a sunny and everyday day, because who knows if I will admire that enigmatic person again, because I personally care, but because it is simply refreshing to look at, like a double rainbow, it's more about admiring the fleeting, as is commonplace, an attractive person passing in front of you.</p>
<p>Well they say "Better to ask than to die in doubt", or in this case, comment rather than drown my own comments.</p>
<p>You are pretty</p>
<p>Those simple words were what I said to that enigmatic person whom I nicknamed "Business Indifference", only because it reminds me of those businessmen from the old clichéd movies and deep down, because his face in a deep poker face, could well to believe that the fish themselves would envy his inanimate face and is only enigmatic to be of a fascinating coincidence, a stranger who is acceptable by my personal standards of beauty.</p>
<p>I could well go on chattering about my standards of beauty, but the real issue here is nothing more than, Pride, whom I obviously do not esteem and of whom if I detailed I could only create an extensive book on “Things You Shouldn't Think About Your Neighbor. "</p>
<p>It's not that I'm interested in anything that has to do with this amazing lady, but it's her contemptible and condescending look, what I really feel, that look just just shows total disregard for telling her fabulous gentleman on duty that she's pretty, not because I wanted it for myself, but because I could do it and… because speaking in solitude is frowned upon in society, so I just settle for having an unfortunate stranger dealing with my antics.</p>
<p>In retrospect, this is how such a spontaneous series of events starts, merely caused by my own decisions, which, I didn't think about at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All those thoughts are my own, after all this story is my therapy lol<br/>Be free to comment and leave kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The ballad of the 4 cheeses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone who hates pizza as much as he hates himself is saved by an absurd request</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If looks could kill, I would already be dead, not that I really worry too much about whether I will die or not, but how to leave satan's pet alone?</p><p>Only infernal beings know that this is a depraved punishment, even for a mortal nobody like me. So, you should well remember what I memorized on those monotonous trips on the internet, looking for tutorials on Wikihow on how to do such ordinary things as drinking a glass of water to how to appease a viper.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>If I remember correctly, I should either cry out for help or call the nearest authorities, which, for more than obvious reasons, I can't do yet. At least, not until it bites me, I don't think it will, but hey, no one knows how a species will act in the face of impending threat.</p><p>The second thing is to verify how this snake is, so I could know how long I would live or what limb I would lose.</p><p>Let's see…</p><p>It is a striking snake, I would not be surprised if people more lost than me approached it and ended up bitten. I am not surprised because she looks so full of herself, she is certainly someone attractive. She has intense reddish hair, milk-white skin, and small freckles that resemble galaxies seen from afar. It reminded me of a frog, the more beautiful its colors, the more poisonous it is.</p><p>Viper identified.</p><p>Although I know absolutely nothing about bifids, I intend to pretend that I do, as long as I don't show fear, it won't hiss much at me.</p><p>And the third and final step is to get away from the viper.</p><p>"What did you say about my boyfriend?" His voice is just a taste of the poison he could inject into me.</p><p>She simply curls up on her unsuspecting prey, anchoring an arm with his.</p><p>Stay away from the viper.</p><p>My conscience said, but since no one hears that little voice, I won't be the first to do it.</p><p>-Which it is nice. He spoke in a monotonous tone and a blank expression, as if he didn't know that I was dealing with a predator.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>Why did i do it? I will never know that, after all, the human being is an enigma in himself, therefore I am my own enigma.</p><p>There if I could, I would shake like a terrified Chihuahua, but I am not a Chihuahua, I am a turtle and like them, I go behind the world and not forward. The viper in a stalking state, narrowed its gaze, as if looking for the best angle from which to attack me, its prey, said absolutely nothing, just looked with a slightly puzzled expression.</p><p>It seems that business is not brutally honest and finding a stranger who flatters her beauty must be destabilizing, but like good prey, he just plays dead.</p><p>Good choice, my friend.</p><p>Trying to heed the not very trustworthy tutorials, I try to get away from his attack range, this might just be a one-time thing and nothing important, but forget the most important thing.</p><p>I'm one of the wretches, I'm supposed to kiss the ground where the soles of novelties tread, not their expensive shoes.</p><p>-Already? What do you want with that? Steal it from me? She snorted, more like a mocking laugh than disbelief.</p><p>Fun fact about predators; They become more territorial when there is a stranger in their domain, even if it is just a mouse passing through their viper burrow.</p><p>I guess that caused him to become irrational, that and the fact that I, someone of this "level" even dared to speak to people as important as them.</p><p>What sin.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to tell him it was pretty, not take it off you." I tilt my head to the side, your face impassive. "You are pretty." "I said it again, just in case."</p><p>Definitely that time it was to piss her off, I am a turtle, but I can also bite, it is something stupid for which to have a fight, I know, but life is so ordinary that a fight with a stranger is an excuse like a glove for release stress, a good cover for other ulterior motives.</p><p>I would swear she hissed at me, so I did what I should have done at first, I left, but not before bowing in the form of goodbye, because being miserable is no excuse for being rude.</p><p>Maybe I should have done the first thing my conscience told me.</p><p>Damn witch of the future.</p><p>Because hours later, while doing my hilarious journey of "Sir, you really have exceptional tastes, as a very dear customer, Wouldn't you want to be the first to try our new 4-cheese pizza?" Which is a lie, it wasn't new and it wouldn't be his first, but until he knew it, he would kill two birds with one stone. Happy customer, bought pizza. Most of the time it worked, flatter the customer and make him feel special, then when he's on the web.</p><p>PUM. You offer him the new 4 cheese pizza.</p><p>Ah… Beautiful memories.</p><p>It's a pity that I can't fool more Josh gentlemen into buying the fabulous 4 cheese pizza, because apparently the viper didn't want to settle for a small turtle like me, no. The damn thing gobbled up my boss, the obese meadow mouse, whom I poison with bills to make him fire me.</p><p>Good luck finding another Josh who wants to buy you that damn 4 cheese pizza, which by the way. It's not so good.</p><p>More worrying is the fact that without this job, I will live on the street in the future, my sad apartment is like those hotel movies where your organs are smuggled, dark, cracked walls and cobwebs as early Halloween decoration, but damn. It's my home.</p><p>It's my damn home for 4 years now, I even name the damn chandeliers in the corner of the ceiling.</p><p>I could cry if I really felt something, but it just happens, which always happens in emotional moments, I'm blank, of course deep down I know I feel sad about losing my job, I hated it a lot, but it was MY job after Everything, in addition, now I would stay on the street if I didn't get another one shortly and certainly the situation didn't help. Everybody wants a job lately and this place was the only one that seemed to accept adults who had just arrived in the real world, those are the ones who ask least to get what they really deserve, we can't be picky.</p><p>Now I had nothing but thirty bucks in compensation plus ten of Josh's tip, bless that man.</p><p>In short, I was now an unemployed person with $ 40 in Jack Skellington's ugly wallet that I received as a gift in 2012, bills to pay, an apartment to keep, and a cat to feed her beloved ham-flavored fish.</p><p>I'm screwed</p><p>It was not an option to go back to my hometown and simply say "You were right, I am worthless without you", only to see your faces of evil satisfaction as I was gradually turned ashen without a party or fairy godmother.</p><p>There aren't really many options at times like these.</p><p>Nobody would accept someone so inexperienced in places with decent pay, simple jobs were already taken and begging for money is not feasible at this time of year, not to mention that I do not see myself as a person in misery. Still.</p><p>It seems that the only thing left to do is to go back to the park and meticulously observe which bench to sleep on in the next few days before the rental date.</p><p>If it rained and there was a sad ballad in the background, my performance as a sad person would look more realistic, but I wasn't with that characteristic pout and those crystalline eyes from tears, I was just there, existing. That apparently was enough.</p><p>That was, until someone ruined my sad ballad which I nicknamed in a silent agreement "The ballad of the 4 cheeses", I never look at what is in front of me when these things happen to me, I usually look at the concrete and hope that magically a bill or coin is presented to me in a silent greeting to lift my dead spirits a bit.</p><p>I raise my head and look at who was the unfortunate soul that I disturbed with my miserable presence.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>Who, in the animal chain, I recognized as a small hunting owl, the prey of that viper, although he did not have the large eyes full of galaxy like one, was striking, with a suit suitable for him, an ash blonde hair that only He was able to remind me of the eyes of some of the owls that perched in the trees in front of my apartment, which, with its showy level and a certain air of sweetness, did not lose its appearance of a born hunter.</p><p>"Your girlfriend got me fired. Can I ask you at least one question as compensation?" Atine to say, I did not pretend to be a victim, my tone of voice did not leave any of that anyway.</p><p>As you might expect from that expressionless owl, he just nodded, this had probably happened before, but I guess he wasn't unlucky enough to run into the same unfortunate person twice that his girlfriend destroyed.</p><p>"Which bank do you think is better?"</p><p>I could see how confused I am under that indelible poker facade, if I can tell when a customer doesn't want to buy the damn 4 cheese pizza, but doesn't say it because they don't want to be rude, I can tell when someone is pushed out of their element of confidence .</p><p>But as a professional person, he only says what was asked of him and does not waste his voice on unnecessary words.</p><p>"The closest to the tree."</p><p>I just nodded solemnly and stepped aside, to see for myself that it really was that good, that a professional would recommend it to me.</p><p>I'd go further if it weren't for the gentle hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"Will you sleep on the street?" Even with such a soft voice he could easily hear the utter dislocation of that little owl's emotions.</p><p>Who would say that the owl is a little interested in the long life of humble turtles or perhaps it was the bewilderment of knowing that there were beings from other worlds that slept in the street and not in a double bed with pillows made of angel feathers and a kiss Pope's purifier to have pleasant dreams.</p><p>"No, I'll sleep on the bench, not on the street." It is something else entirely I gave my point of view, as if saying I would sleep on a bench and not on the pavement would leave my pride intact.</p><p>Frankly, I did not want to look at him, I would hate if I saw on his pretty face an expression of disgust to know that he touched with his hands someone who would sleep in the street.</p><p>Who knows how many diseases I could have transmitted to him.</p><p>"What do you know how to do?" He asked, I didn't look at him, but I couldn't get an idea of the expression he might have had either.</p><p>"Following tutorials on how to get away from a snake I assure you not."</p><p>He chuckled softly.</p><p>He fucking laughed softly, like a fucking kitten sneeze.</p><p>This man could have removed a kidney and I would be saying thank you.</p><p>"I work at a pizza place, I just make greasy pizzas, trick customers into buying 4 cheese pizza, and run errands for ketchup packets from here to the next country."</p><p>"It's enough. Do you want to work doing things that others don't want to do? "When I finally look at him, he just hides his hands in the pockets of his expensive designer pants, probably.</p><p>"They told me about porn plots that start out exactly the same." I wasn't kidding, my serious face was very real.</p><p>I guess he didn't take it that way and again he let out a calmer laugh, like those in movies where millionaires only laugh falsely and proceed to order a wine more expensive than a house, only this laugh was better and more real.</p><p>"Yes." I nodded, hoping that deep down it really isn't like those plots. If I had to deliver coffees to haughty men who didn't know what today's people wanted, so be it.</p><p>We both looked at each other for a few more seconds and he handed me a card with the address and company name. After taking it, I resumed my departure, but not before hearing a question.</p><p>"Is the 4 cheese pizza good?"</p><p>"It's like Marilyn Monroe and an angel have a child."</p><p>That was how good it was, even if I had to said it was garbage earlier.</p><p>Forgive me 4 cheese pizza.</p><p>I can only hope this was a good option after all.</p><p>Even if it wasn't, at least I always have a varnished bench on which to get backache in the mornings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our boy is probably the only character that is briefly described, who narrates this could be you, since genres matter little.<br/>Be free to comment or leave kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fanfics and Bathrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Again an idiot learns that when someone says you will do "jobs that nobody wants to do" they mean it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As one might expect from a job dubbed “Something Nobody Wants To Do,” they really were things that nobody wanted to do, like serving endless coffees or cleaning up piles and piles of fraudulent documents, probably. Who doesn't want some dirty money when working in such a good building?</p><p>The walls cost more than my filthy mortal life, but everything was for my survival and for my master and lord of Tartarus, I could never forgive myself, I was to blame and I would never have it, just a poor creature who depends on me, if I will take the more self-centered decision, I'd just turn trash and probably die on the sidewalks.</p><p>The cycle was repeated in a nefarious loop for most of the day, you say the same thing and repeat it until it is like your real nature, speak eloquently and show who you give their terrible coffee bitter as hell, that you are indeed insignificant before him, yes, he is powerful and you are just a cockroach in his shoe, and unlike these, you would not survive a nuclear catastrophe.</p><p>Thanks obese meadow mouse and your stupid rules that "The customer is always right" which is like being a slave, with the difference that instead of serving a powerful feudal lord, you are only bound by childish wishes. of a five-year-old brat or of adults who are more children than the children themselves. The wonderful cycle of underpaid work.</p><p>Anyway, anything is better than cleaning the filthy bathrooms, which feel like an old game with outdated graphics from Silent Hills, only instead of a manifestation of your worst wishes and guilt appearing, there is only one dying smell of probable corpse, not in the criminal way. Regrettably.</p><p>They can't afford pine flavoring?</p><p>In softness the mirrors were my confidants in insulting the adorable bastard who dragged me to this dump, even the uniform was rubbish, old-fashioned, yellow, YELLOW. This was outrageous. Someone like me deserves to wear a damn purple uniform.</p><p>With the hours, the bathrooms were cleaned as my brief wishes to continue living, who would say that the least expected places were the ones to give birth to depressing flashbacks of a past that was not as distant, nor as depressing as one wishes to think.</p><p>Like that sweet summer, which was not summer, but an ordinary day I received an offer to win dollars, who does not want dollars? They are the only thing it takes to devalue, it was a nice day. Remember that something that was written eight years ago, became relevant, only for one to realize that, in reality, it never had value and it was only thought otherwise because a lot of children wanted to see old fanfics about characters that were not homosexual far from getting along, the virtues of imagination.</p><p>The tragic story ended as might be expected, with someone without dollars in his pocket and a feeling of disappointment that would not leave or would not leave after years, in the end the only relevant thing was how irrelevant this anecdote was. Ironic.</p><p>The door opened and quickly the flash of embarrassment crossed my mind at times, hinting that no, although this bathroom was grimy, it shouldn't be there, unless I wanted to hear men urinating or whatever beings humans do in a bathroom, but like all emotions in my life, it went as fast as it came.</p><p>Goodbye emotion that I did not want to have.</p><p>"Tell me how the crime was committed." The mop danced across the tiles that weren't blue. "Because damn, this was a hate crime."</p><p>The person behind just laughed.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He was my new friend, which was not my friend, but anyone who offers me a filthy job out of pity is god in my book, which is not very good to begin with.</p><p>"You adapt well, I see"</p><p>Damn, obviously I adapt well, I bet her pretty head has never had to suffer a day from having a job like mine, the virtues of being born with luck in this world, few keep it and others only get corrupted, ¿ What will you be my new friend?</p><p>"Fast and greasy foods and customers who are always right taught me well, exemplary teachers." I turned around and took out my imaginary hat along with a bow, which could only be seen as an embarrassment activity</p><p>"But ... you should report them or maybe never hire them, they are so good that once they teach you, you will never want to hear from them again."</p><p>The water ran as he washed his hands, extra points for being hygienic, he gave soft giggles, maybe real or maybe not, it doesn't matter much, the comedian's duty is to make people laugh, no matter what.</p><p>"You do not hate me?" He asked, the question of the century, maybe happy that someone talks to him as if he were human and not a deity among mortals, after all, I bet he was on the same level as the stars, there is no way that someone has so great building and not important.</p><p>"I only have two neurons, one contains bad jokes and the other inherent disappointment of its own, the hatred is not there at all" Joy filters my pores, as if proclaiming myself an idiot was an achievement that deserves recognition.</p><p>"Inherent disappointment?" I could feel their confusion, who wouldn't be confused? Using distinguished language only made me feel ridiculous, which was great, I could already remember it, make fun of your tragedies and one day you will find it funny.</p><p>I breathed in and out, happy to simply recount my absolute bitter memory of the day I thought I was someone for writing fanfiction and in the end, it just resulted in silly confusion.</p><p>"I could play you a sad song, but there's no budget, so let me play the murder song instead." Quickly press the chain on one of the cleanest toilets, you know, the cleanest you can leave something that is beyond salvation, like those toilet covers. I will pray that they go to a better life, amen.</p><p>The murder song sounded and I almost shed a tear, for those toilet seats fallen in the war that I will not name, because there is no healthy way to tell them.</p><p>"I was a girl, one day I wrote a fanfic, someone gave me an offer for dollars." I took a breath, dramatically as a hand rested on my chest, which I will cut after this, because probably germ evolutions lodged there, damn it.</p><p>“The American dream, my friend, the same American dream. So." I wiped a fake tear from my cheek and feigned a sob, more like a sleepy groan, acting skills are dead anyway. “It turned out that the maximum character to receive money was thirty thousand words. End"</p><p>I maintained eye contact, to show destiny and my proclaimed friend that my tragic story had not defeated me, that I was still as dead as ever, that it had not caused me to experience an emotion. Checkmate for them.</p><p>"This is how my catharsis was to be the antagonist and invade Poland." I finished, with a solemn silence and continue cleaning the tiles that mocked my tragic story.<br/>
"And now you clean bathrooms." He ended up, not as someone who makes fun of the poorest, just a fact, but he could feel it, he wanted to laugh.</p><p>We will see who laughs after I invade other parts of the world.</p><p>"Excuse me." I pretended that I was deeply offended, a copy of the face of the "scream" was reflected on my own face, we were probably twins at this point. "I battle with germs that attack me like system-debilitating bacteria."</p><p>Laughter was a good memory to keep on miserable days as the average citizen, serotonin and socializing a nice plus. It would be good while the charade I mounted to pretend there was something in the human shell that I call a body lasts.</p><p>"So I deeply appreciate your battle as silent as germs." He bowed in a reverence and absolute respect for my hard work defending the citizens of the Bath, I hope you're happy, you damn citizens of the Bath.</p><p>"You are welcome, oh good citizen of the bathroom, now in real and adult subjects, like you and only you." My broom, with which I wanted to fly in a corner of the creaking door, I stared into his eyes, showing that the WikiHow tutorials do serve to teach the alpha of the animals, who was the boss.</p><p>"I don't hate you, not you or your girlfriend" I cleaned my hands, which I will still cut in the sink, which had soap, I was momentarily surprised, the people in the bathroom were not as poor as I thought. “Such is life, my friend. Sometimes you go bad and sometimes worse, it's just like that. " For once, a truth was told, there are no good or bad days, only bad or worse days.</p><p>I briefly remember my therapist saying that my black skull glass is not always empty, but sometimes, if I look with great conviction, it can be half full.<br/>
HA, if only she knew that my glass can't be half full because it's not big enough.</p><p>"What is your name? "I hate small talks, who has nothing good to say, no words must drop.</p><p>"Gender and names are a social construct to feel unique." With wide eyes, as if the universe was opening before me, I blurted out those legendary words, which will definitely make me look like an enlightened being among mortals.</p><p>He just smile at myself, like he know the words would only make me blurt out more and more bullshit, which, it was true, I would and damn it, I'd love to.</p><p>For once, he understood that silence was my confidant and remained silent for a few moments, simply to give me a nod before leaving, a salute from bailiff to bailiff, or from idiot to millionaire?</p><p>Thus, the day passed and when the sun said it was too good to continue with us, it just left, like germs and bitter espresso, no one would miss you, idiots.<br/>
In soft footsteps, I ran into my beloved wooden door, old as hell, and behind it, the lovable, infernal growls of my jailer.</p><p>“I bet you're hungry, you bastard. I'm not your sugar daddy and yet I bleed bills for you. " I cursed him, while the omnipotent creature only showed me its fearsome kitten tongue as proof of its supernatural power.</p><p>As expected, I only surrendered to his imminent power superior to my poor human strength and endowed my jailer with sacrificial items, who purred with glee.<br/>
So, take a seat in the beach chair, my throne among the thrones and award me an award for my hard work in the bath temples, feeding on noodles from the night before, frozen like ice, they tasted of glory.</p><p>"I battle with germs that attack me like system-debilitating bacteria." I remembered those words and hit my forehead hard, my forehead hurting as much as my palm, letting out groans and thinking about the only truth in my life and the only truth that would never abandon me, regardless of age.</p><p>I am an idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The crowd's favorite idiot says stupid things because nothing matters and everything is an illusion, while the pretty boy tries to understand the idiot's nature.<br/>Be free to comment or leave kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>